super_smash_bros_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tributes
"12 complete strangers face off each other to survive. Food is scarce. Water is almost no where. Bloodshed is common. It all lies in skill and tactic. Will you survive?" GeneralPengu, Season 1 Sign Ups. Tributes are the characters that participate in the Survival Games-according to Season 1, they are captured by Kirbamus and brainwashed into believing they signed up out of their own free will. The only one who knows of this besides Kirbamus himself is Meta Knight, whom he didn't even bother hiding the truth from-though it was hinted by dialogue near the end of the first season that Professor Layton also knew of this. Season 1 Tributes 1: Professor Layton (TopHattedTroopa) - 6th place, died by suicicide 2: Mega Man (Pikachu942) - 11th place, died from being stabbed (as far as we can tell) 3: Captain Olimar (xgiraffes13x) - LAST PLACE, died of death 4: Ganondorf (Pendragon71037) - 4th place, died by wild animals? 5: Lucas (Seb_Ramoray) - 3rd place, died by wild animals? 6: Stickman (quinfordmac) - 9th place, died of suicide 7: Sonic the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast) - 5th place, died by taking off bracelet and breaking rules 8: Blizzard Man (KillerKremling) - 10th place, died by fire 9: Toon Link (betryedtangerin) - 8th place, died of starvation/dehydration 10: Wonder Red (Kyvos64) - 7th place, died of starvation 11: Young Link (Leaisaxel)-Runner Up, died in final battle 12: Nino (judgementaeon)-Winner Season 2 Tributes 1: Hades (TopHattedTroopa) - 7th place, stabbed by K. Rool 2: Mega Man X (Pikachu942) - 9th place, actually died of a joint effort spearheaded by Jolteon, but tehnically died because, without limbs, his bracelet wasn't on 3: Trevor (Seb_Ramoray)-Runner Up 4: Neku Sakuraba (betryedtangerin) - 11th place, Nuked 5: Travis Touchdown (KillerKremling) - 6th place, died of (voluntary?) nightlock poisoning 6: King K Rool (Leaisaxel)-Winner 7: Geo Stelar/Mega Man Star Force (RajakaiTheBeast) - LAST PLACE, died of stepping off platform early (ah Geo, you were but the first...) 8: Jigglypuff (Pokemanzzz) - 8th place, died of starvation/dehydration 9: Pascal (judgementaeon)- 5th 10: Meta Knight (snazzyCAT)- 4rd 11: Jolteon (Kyvos64)- 3rd 12: Walhart (DynasticAnthony) - 10th place, cause of death unknown 13: Fox (Variasi) - 12th place, died of suicide Season 3 Tributes 1: Poo (Seb_Ramoray)-Winner 2: SSJ3 Broly (Pikachu942)- 7th 3: Hero's Shade (Leaisaxel)- 9th 4: Dracula (KillerKremling)-Runner Up 5: Vanitas (judgementaeon)- 4th 6: N (Nieclius)- 11th 7: Billy Hatcher (smashbroslurker)- LAST PLACE 8: Link (Giorgio42)- 10th 9: Lord Commander Darkben (benjamin3740)- 6th 10: Miles 'Tails' Prower (RajakaiTheBeast)- 3rd 11: Roy (Pokemanzzz)- 5th 12: Zant (Zaknefain)- 8th Season 4 Tributes 1: Gardevoir (Seb_Ramoray)- 8th 2: Pikachu/Raichu (Pikachu942)- 9th 3: Kotake (Leaisaxel)-Winner* 4: Kirby (RajakaiTheBeast)- 13th 5: Bomberman (NitroFlauger)- 5th 6: Phoenix Wright (betryedtangerin)- 11th 7: Chef (RememberingKim)- LAST PLACE 8: Male Wii Fit Trainer (Niecliues)- 4th 9: Uxie (Pokemanzzz)- 12th 10: Minish Link (Rot8er_ConeX)-Runner Up 11: Fawful (Kyvos84)- 10th 12: Magnus (Pendragon17037)- 7th 13: Koume (Zaknefain)-Winner* 14: Ninten (TopHattedTroopa)- 6th *It should be noted that by the final few days, Kotake and Koume had merged into Twinrova, technically tying for first because of it. Season 5 Tributes 1: Bass (TopHattedTroopa)-Winner 2: Shadow the Hedgehog (RajakaiTheBeast)- 12th 3: Wario (BigRooster)- 11th 4: Veran (Leaisaxel)- 6th 5: Admiral Bobbery (Seb_Ramoray)- 3rd 6: Shio (judgementaeon)-Runner Up 7: Pokemon Trainer Red (Pikachu942)*- LAST PLACE 8: Madam Flurrie (InjusticeGods)- 13th 9: Billy the Villager (I_am_new_here)- 4th 10: Sora (NitroFlauger)- 5th 11: G Onix (Zaknefain)- 8th 12: Solid Snake (betryedtangerin)- 7th 13: Qwuilfish (IAmTheLaw2)- 10th 14: Lea (newxo5678)- 9th *It should be noted that Red never got to the actual games-he died by taking off his bracelet in the Training Room, taking the record for the second fastest death in the Survival Games. Season 6 Tributes 1: Riku Replica (Judgementaeon)-Winner 2: Duke of Gravity (firedoom666)- 4th 3: Melody Pianissima (Seb_Ramoray)-Runner-Up 4: Super Mario (TophattedTroopa)- 9th 5: Yoshi (Kyvos64)- 7th 6: Zero (MMX) (Pikachu942)- 3rd 7: Garbodor (Messhia_Dark)- 5th 8: Riku (Pokemanzzz)- 11th 9: Mimi (Variasi)- 6th 10: Juggernaut (InjusticeGods)- 12th 11: Buzz Bomber (Rajakai_The_Beast)- 10th 12: Lucario (Nielicus)- 8th 13: *Koopa (I_Am_New_Here)- LAST PLACE *It should be noted Koopa died in the training, before the games began. He wound up swallowing a block of wood, his block of wood, and dying, leading to the fastest SG death of all time. Yes, even faster than Red (trust us, we counted!) Season 7 Tributes 1. Proto Man (TopHattedTroopa) -Winner (Tied) 2. Zelda (Kyvos64)- 7th 3. General Shy (i_am_new_here)*- LAST PLACE 4. Aegislash (Pokemanzzz)- 5th 5. Rosalina (Seb_Ramoray)- 8th 6. Zoroark (Nielicus) -6th 7. Saber Lily (judgementaeon)- 9th 8. Ness (Pikachu942)- 10th 9. Metal Sonic (RajakaiTheBeast)- 3rd 10. Luma (InjusticeGods)- 4th 11. Jak (Miketastic5) - Winner (Tied) * *: It should be noted that General Shy was the first tribute to die directly from an interview. Season 8 Tributes 1. The Anguished One (forsoothious) -4th Place, death by suicide. 2. Black Bomber (Pika) - 2nd Place, death by limb loss from Luigi 3. Zidane Tribal (billythevillager) -3rd Place, stabbed to death by Black Bomber 4. Ghetsis (InjusticeGods) -7th Place, death by Black Bomber 5. Luigi (tophattedtroopa) - 1st Place, winner. 6. Daisy (seb_ramoray) -8th Place, death by Black Bomber 7. Tifa (judgementaeon) -6th Place, decapitated by Black Bomber 8. Simon Blackquill (Leaisaxel) -5th Place, burnt to death by Black Bomber Season 9 Tributes* 1. Roxas (Pikachu942) 2. Tadashi Nikaido/Kaido (Forsoothious)** 3. Isaac (Binding of Isaac) (Leaisaxel) 4. Sephiroth (Billythevillager) 5. Dark Toon Link (Tophattedtroopa)*** 6. Pink Castle Crasher(Chippy) 7. Ditto (Zaknefain) 8. Electrode (acer) 9. Madame Clarivoya (Seb_Ramoray) 10. Specter (Ape Escape) (Miketastic5) *-SG9 never really started, everybody died before the games even began. Pengu announced that all contestants were alive again and won, while Kirbamus was arrested. **-Kaido has the record for most deaths in one SG at 5. However, he still managed to survive the Survival Games. ***-While DTL might not technically count as a character, he is simply a reference to a earlier work by us, Ultimate Tournament made in Early October/Late September 2013. UT2 recently started the day before this was adde to the wiki Ultimate Destiny 1 Tributes 1.Don Paolo (Troopa)-Died by hunger 2.Lich King (Billy)-Winner 3.Little Mac (Marimari13)-Killed by Lich King 4.Charizard (Utahcharizard)-Killed and then reivved by Lich King, co-winner 5.Asura (Chippy)-Killed by Volnutt 6.Mega Man Volnutt (Pika)-Killed by Charizard after getting hypothermia and stab wounds from Clockwerk 7.Hawluch (Seb)-Died by hunger 8.The Joker (DamionDL)-Killed by Lich King 9.Clockwerk (Axel)-Killed by Undead Charizard commanded by Lich King Ultimate Destiny 2 Tributes 24th Place- Tetra (Seb_Ramoray)- Committed suicide 23rd Place- Amaterasu (DestinyAssassin)- Committed suicide 22nd Place-Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant)- Killed by Clone Ridley with the help of the TRON soldiers 21.5th Place- Samurai Jack {flawless75)- Decapitated by a TRON disc, but still later taken as a victim of inactivity. 21st Place King Harkinan (TheShadowMan683)- Inactivity 20th Place- Isaac (Pikachu942)- Inactivity 19th Place- The Flash (TopHattedTroopa)- Inactivity 18th Place- Geometry Dash Block (NintendoIsBeast)- Inactivity 17th Place- Earthworm Jim (Eat_Cow)- Inactivity 16th Place- Scott Pilgrim (TomNookCrossing)- Inactivity 15th Place- Bandana Dee (Rayquaza487)- Inactivity 14th Place- Samurai Jack (flawless75)- Inactivity 13th Place- Spectator James (Zaknefain)- Cut down by Deadpool 12th Place- Goku (protobakurion)- Stabbed in the heart by diamond pieces; malnutrition; thirst 11th Place- Taskmaster (BetrayedTangy)- Stabbed in the chest by Kung Pow 10th Place- Hawkeye (dj-izzle)- Cut by nightlock pole 9th Place- Killua Zoldyck (FreecsZoldyck)- Shot while trying to rob a mob boss 8th Place- Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty)- Killed by Bass, with help from Kung Pow and Clone Ridley 7th Place- Eobard Thawne (Leaisaxel)- Decapitated by Clone Ridley while burning 6th Place- Shulk (messhia_dark)- Slashed to death within the blink of a second by a teleporting Deadpool 5th Place- Kung Pow (Billy)- Electrocuted in the Timeless River by Spyro 4th Place- Clone Ridley (kidmf935)- multiple attacks later finished off by a d-19 3rd Place- Deadpool (DamionDL)- burned to death 2nd Place- Bass.EXE (Quick-Man)- Killed by convexity breath during slow time. Winner- Spyro (UtahCharizard) Ultimate Destiny 3 Tributes 19th Place- Creeper (protobakurion)- blew up during sign-ups. 18th Place- The Anguished One (Forsoothius)- commited suicide 2. Black Bomber (Pikachu942) 3. Charizard (UtahCharizard 4. Hibiki Kuze (Harvest-Ty) 5. Phoenix Wright (BetrayedTangy) 6. Gemini Man (Quick-Man) 7. Spike (Miketastic5) 8. Ike (Kidmf935) 9. Gambit (DamionDL) 10. Koopa (I_am_new_here) 11. Fox (dj-izzle) 12. Elephant (quinfordmac) 13. Black Mage (FreecsZoldyck) 14. Bowser (messhia_dark) 15. Guybrush (Traptin3days) 16. Ditto (Zaknefain) 17. Professor Layton (TopHattedTroopa) 18. Disco Bandit (SalsaSavant) Number of Characters per Franchise Pokemon series- 17 *Trevor (SG2) *Jolteon (SG2) *Jigglypuff (SG2) *N (SG3) *Pikachu/Raichu (SG4) *Gardevoir (SG4) *Uxie (SG4) *Red (SG5) *Qwilfish (SG5) *Garbodor (SG6) *Lucario (SG6) *Aegislash (SG7) *Zoroark (SG7) *Ghetsis (SG8) *Ditto (SG9/USG3) *Charizard (USG1/USG3) *Hawlucha (USG1) Mario series- 17 *Fawful (SG4) *Admiral Bobbery (SG5) *Wario (SG5) *Madame Flurrie (SG5) *Koopa (SG6/USG3) *Mario (SG6) *Yoshi (SG6) *Melody Pianissima (SG6) *Mimi (SG6) *Genereal Shy Guy (SG7) *Rosalina (SG7) *Luma (SG7) *Luigi (SG8) *Daisy (SG8) *Koopa (SG9/USG3) *Madame Clarivoya (SG9) *Bowser (USG3) Legend of Zelda series- 13 *Ganondorf (SG1) *Toon Link (SG1) *Young Link (SG1) *Hero's Shade (SG3) *Link (SG3) *Zant (SG3) *Kotake (SG4) *Koume (SG4) *Minish Link (SG4) *Veran (SG5) *General Onox (SG5) *Zelda (SG7) *Dark Toon Link (SG9) *Tetra (USG2) Mega Man series- 9 *Mega Man (SG1) *Blizzard Man (SG1) *Mega Man X (SG2) *Mega Man Star Force (SG2) *Bass (SG5) *Zero (SG6) *Proto Man (SG7) *Mega Man Volnutt (USG1) *Bass.EXE (USG2) Kingdom Hearts series- 6 *Vanitas (SG3) *Sora (SG5) *Lea (SG5) *Riku (SG6) *Riku Replica (SG6) *Roxas (SG9) Sonic the Hedgehog series- 5 *Sonic the Hedgehog (SG1) *Miles 'Tails' Prower (SG3) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SG5) *Buzz Bomber (SG6) *Metal Sonic (SG7) Mother series- 4 *Lucas (SG1) *Poo (SG3) *Ninten (SG4) *Ness (SG7) Fire Emblem series- 4 *Nino (SG1) *Walhart (SG2) *Roy (SG3) *Ike (USG3) Kirby series- 3 *Meta Knight (SG2) *Kirby (SG4) *Bandana Dee (USG2) Professor Layton series- 2 *Professor Layton (SG1/USG3) *Don Paolo (USG1) Kid Icarus series- 2 *Hades (SG2) *Magnus (SG4) Bomberman Series-2 *Bomberman (SG4) *Black Bomber (SG8/USG3) Donkey Kong series- 1 *King K. Rool (SG2) Pikmin series- 1 *Captain Olimar (SG1) No More Heroes series- 1 *Travis Touchdown (SG2) Tales of series- 1 *Pascal (SG2) The World Ends With You- 1 *Neku Sakuraba (SG2) Wonderful 101- 1 *Wonder-Red (SG1) Anime Category:Tributes